House to Ourselves
by BusyLovingGak
Summary: My first story. The Chipmunks and Chipettes are left alone for the first time and they need to occupy themselves.
1. Trust

_Author's Note: Hey guys what's up? I've been a major Chipmunk fan since the Squeakquel and I've been so excited for the new movie but I just couldn't wait forever so I just started searching the internet for anything Chipmunks to keep me occupied. And I accidently stumbled upon this site :) I've been reading stories for a while and have loved it but I decided it's time I write some._

_So yea this is my first story._

_This takes place a couple weeks after the Squeakquel._

_..._

"Come on! Get up!" yelled a distant sounding voice.

"Go away," Brittany grumbled without opening her eyes.

"Come on, you've gotta get up already! Do you even know what time it is?"

Brittany slowly peeled one of her eyes open and peered at Alvin as he shook her shoulder. "Who cares? It's Saturday, isn't it?" She groaned as she rolled over on her belly and tried to go back to sleep.

"Saturday means sleeping in, not slipping into a coma," Alvin chuckled as he hopped of her bed and walked over to the door. "Besides, everybody else has been awake for almost two hours now."

"Ugh, you guys are crazy," Brittany mumbled as she slowly sat up.

"Or maybe you're turning into a zombie!" Alvin laughed as he hopped out of the room.

_Haha, very funny, _Brittany thought as she hopped out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. She hopped up onto the sink and looked into the mirror.

"Ugh, my hairs a mess," she complained to herself, grabbing a nearby brush to comb through her messy auburn hair. After a couple minutes of working with it, she finally got her hair fixed into her usual style: tied back with one bang hanging near her left eye. Satisfied, she brushed her teeth and went back to her room and opened her dresser.

_Hmm, what should I wear today? _She wondered, thinking of Alvin. Taking a quick inventory of her multitude of clothes, she finally decided on a light teal long-sleeved shirt with a jean jacket and a light pink skirt with a glimmering purple stripe across the middle along with her usual pink and purple striped tie.

After getting dressed, she headed downstairs to the mouth watering smell of cooking food. _Mmm, smells tasty, _she thought to herself, noticing how hungry she was.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen where everybody was hanging out.

"You mean lunch?" Theodore corrected, busy retrieving a package of cheese from the fridge.

_Lunch? _Brittany thought, alarmed, as she looked over at the clock.

3:12 PM.

_Whoa! I did sleep too long! _She thought to herself, blinking owlishly in surprise.

"Uh yeah," she said, "what's for lunch?"

"We're having grilled cheese sandwiches!" Eleanor replied excitedly from her place watching over the toaster.

"Sounds great," Brittany said with a smile as she watched Theodore help Eleanor place individual slices of cheese on perfectly crisp, brown pieces of toast.

"Hey," Brittany paused in her appreciation of the food, just noticing her red-clad crush was not present. "Where's Alvin?"

"Oh, he went outside to help Dave with Claire's party preparations," Simon said without looking up from the chess game he was playing with Jeanette.

"Oh that's right! I totally forgot today's Claire's birthday!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's expected," said a voice from behind. Alvin and Dave had just walked into the kitchen.

"Hehe, yeah, I guess so. Sorry Dave," Brittany said as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"It's okay Brittany, Alvin here forgot too," Dave said, motioning to Alvin with a smirk.

"Also expected," Alvin replied with a sheepish grin.

Everyone laughed lightly at this, knowing full well of Alvin's notorious memory when it came to birthdays and all other things not relating directly back to the crimson clad chipmunk in question.

"Anyway, lunch is ready!" Eleanor said as she and Theodore carried everyone's plates to the table.

"Oh good, getting my butt whooped is making me hungry," Jeanette said, laughing good naturedly at her opponent.

"Oh you were doing fine," Simon said with an encouraging grin as he helped Jeanette carry the board off the table.

"You sure about that Simon?" Alvin asked, sneaking a quick peek at the board before grimacing.

Simon shot him a glare.

"Anyway, how do you think Claire will like her presents?" Dave asked, cutting the minor argument short as he bit into his sandwich.

"Oh, I think she'll love me and Ellie's!" Theodore said happily with his mouth half-full of food. "We worked real hard on it!"

Eleanor watched him and grinned to herself.

"Yeah! We drew her a big family picture poster," she said, laughing a little as Theodore smiled even bigger, some of the food spilling from his cheeks as Brittany made a '_yuck' _noise.

"Well that's good, I'm sure she'll think it's really thoughtful," Dave nodded to Eleanor.

"So, what did you get her Alvin?" Dave turned to the chipmunk across the table, who was busy trying to shove a half of his sandwich in his mouth and only slightly succeeding.

Alvin paused, feeling everyone's eyes suddenly shift to him as they all watched to see how he was going to handle the piece of food half his size. As the silence stretched on, Dave finally lost his patience.

"Alvin!" Dave yelled, before choking on a bite of food himself.

Alvin finally spit the now slimy piece of sandwich back onto his plate, panting. "Oh, me and Britt worked together too, but we wanted to keep it a surprise," Alvin said, nonchalant and slightly annoyed at his interrupted sandwich swallowing.

"Okay..." Dave said, slowly and not without a suspiciously raised eyebrow. "What about you Simon? What did you and Jeanette get?"

"Well, we thought it would be nice to make her a necklace and sweater," he said, giving Jeanette a smile as she nodded.

"Sounds nice," Dave said, impressed. Standing from the table Dave ran a hand through his hair. "Well, anyway, I gotta go to the store to pick up a few things for later. Toby's gone, so can I trust you guys to handle the house yourselves for a while?" Dave questioned as he gathered everybody's plates and put them into the sink. He turned back around to see all six chipmunks with their mouths hanging open, staring at him in unabashed shock.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You... are gonna leave us alone? With nobody to watch us?" Alvin asked, clear surprise on his face.

"Well yeah, I have no choice. Besides, you guys have been left alone before."

"Yeah, like once, for like three minutes as you walked across the street," Simon said, also in shock.

"Well, if you'd rather have someone watch-"

"NO!" Alvin and Brittany yelled at the same time.

Dave smirked, clearly unsurprised.

Brittany was quick to right any damage. "Well, we mean that it's fine, we can take care of ourselves for a while," she assured, trying not to sound too excited.

"Good, cause I need to trust you guys," Dave said, looking at them seriously.

"Oh Dave, you can count on us!" Alvin almost yelled as he hopped over onto Dave's shoulder trying to kiss him on the cheek.

"Okay, okay, I get it," he said, pushing the chipmunk from his shoulder. Alvin spun mid-air, landing on the ground with a flourish. Dave rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'm going to go get ready. Eleanor, do you think you can fix me another sandwich to go?" Dave asked as walked out of the kitchen.

"Sure Dave! No problem!" Eleanor said, shooting him a thumbs-up before going to get the bread.

"Thanks," he said as he walked up the stairs.

All was silent as the five remaining chipmunks wondered at the fact that Dave was finally starting to trust them.

"This is so cool," Jeanette said, clasping her hands together happily.

"I gotta agree with you on that one Jean," Simon said, "I never thought this day would come."

"Come on guys, face it, Dave is starting to trust us!" Alvin said, smirking.

"Yeah, and knowing you Alvin, that's pretty surprising," Theodore chuckled as a million and one "Alvin antics" flashed through his mind.

"I know right?" Alvin agreed, laughing along with his brother.

"So, what are we gonna do while he's gone?" Eleanor asked, excited, as she popped her head in from the kitchen.

Alvin rubbed his paws together, eyes glinting mischievously. "Oh, I can think of a few things."

"Alvin..." Brittany warned.

"Oh don't worry Britt, I'm not gonna get us in trouble the very first time Dave decides to trust us," Alvin assured her, looking at her as if she were crazy.

But she didn't buy it. Jeanette rolled her eyes.

...

"Alright guys, I'm leaving now!" Dave yelled from the living room and all six chipmunks hopped down from the counter to say their goodbyes.

"Here you go Dave," Eleanor said as she handed him a grilled cheese sandwich neatly packaged in plastic wrap.

"Thanks Ellie," Dave said, smiling. "Alright guys, I'll be back around 6:30," he added with a glance at his watch.

"Okay, bye Dave!" they all chorused.

"Bye guys," he said as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Jeanette asked, smiling.

Alvin looked at them all, a devilish grin working its way onto his furry face.

"Let's have some _fun."_

...

_So what did you guys think? I think I did a pretty good job. But it did take me a little while coming up with dialogue...not really skilled in carrying conversations on. And yea I know this may not be the most interesting of stories considering all the others out there but I'm just starting off. It'll get better and this'll help with future stories so give plenty reviews please._

_Also I might need a couple ideas on what they should do. Give me some ideas!_


	2. Capture the Flag

_Hey guys I'm sorry it took me a while I guess I was waiting for a few more reviews but I guess I'm not that popular right now so I'll just keep posting until that happens. Anyway here's Chapter 2._

...

"What exactly do you have planned Alvin?" Simon asked as he walked up beside his brother with a grin on his face. "Wait what? Are you approving?" Alvin asked incedulously.

"Well yea I think it's a good idea for us to have a good time." Simon said putting his hands in his pockets, looking down in embarressment .

"WHAT!" All five chipmunks yelled at the same time. Simon chuckled slightly at their expressions.

"Hehe, yea I know it's probably one of the first times I've agreed with you Alvin but I just think we should enjoy ourselves since Dave is finally gone for the first time," He said simply shrugging his shoulders.

"Wow," Alvin said as he walked over to Simon and slung his arm over his brothers shoulder. "I think I love you Simon." He said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up," Simon said pushing his arm off. "C'mon let's figure out something to do. We got almost three hours."

"Simon's right, we gotta take advantage of this." Eleanor said happily almost jumping in the air.

"Amazing! This is the first time everyone agrees with me!" Alvin yelled mostly at himself, everybody laughed along with him. "Alright, alright, let's get down to 'buisness'," he said panting from laughing so hard.

"Okay how about we make a catapult and launch ourselves across the house?" Brittany said laughing only half serious. "That sounds like fun!" Eleanor said excitedly bouncing up and down on her toes. "I think it might be fun too." Jeanette said a little unsure though, but she still smiled.

"What? No way we are gonna have water gun fights inside! I've always wanted to but Dave always says no it'll be too messy." Alvin said to them laughing.

"Well WE want to make a catapult!" Brittany snapped back. "Oh c'mon Brittany water gun fights are better we havn't tried that yet." Simon said to her.

"We havn't done a catapult before either!" She yelled back to Simon.

"Ok I see how this is gonna be." Eleanor said folding her arms. "Neither of us agree on one thing so we will have to have a contest. If you guys win we will play water fights...if we win we are gonna make a catapult." She said nodding to Brittany and Jeanette, who turned back to Alvin.

He glared at Eleanor for a moment but she just glared back. Daring him to argue. "Fine." He said in defeat. Knowing how it was almost impossible to argue with a girl like her.

"Good." Eleanor said smirking. "Alright we'll play a game of Capture the Flag as always," Eleanor said looking around to see if everyone agreed. Everybody nodded.

"Okay I'll go get the flags. You guys set up the living room," she said as she hopped up the stairs to get the game equipment.

"Alright guys let's do this." Theodore said to the rest as he started gathering up items from the living room coffee table and moving them to the kitchen. Everybody else started rearranging some of the furniture and grabbing random obstacles from the closet and placing it in strategic locations for the game. They did this every time they had to settle something so they were good at making a fun obstacle course for such games.

"Alright everything ready?" Eleanor asked as she came back downstairs carrying the two flags with shoulder slings attached.

"Yea we're ready." Jeanette said as she was lounging on the floor reading a magazine. "Alright everybody take their spots." Eleanor said as she set up the two flags on both sides of the living room, which had turned into a giant(well giant for a chipmunk) maze of boxes, toys, and couches.

"Get ready to lose babe," Alvin whispered to Brittany as they passed each other. "Took the words right out of my mouth." Brittany said smiling and blowing him a kiss as she walked away smirking

He just looked away a little anger showing on his furry face.  
>C'mon guys we have to beat them." Alvin said to Simon and Theodore as he pulled them close to form a plan.<p>

...

"Alright girls I'm not in the mood to lose today so here's the plan." Eleanor said as she and her sisters huddled up.

...

A couple minutes later everyone was set up where they were needed, ready to go. Eleanor then yelled over to the other side of the living room. "Alright guys when the horn goes off we begin!"

"Got it!" Simon yelled back.

A couple moments later they heard the loud air horn from the other side of the room. "Alright Simon go!" Alvin said as he went back to his hiding spot.

Simon darted off under a couch, sprinting to the other side of the room where the girl's flag was posted.

...

Meanwhile Eleanor was busy hopping over boxes and ducking under objects as she ran to the opposite flag. After a little bit of sneaking around she finally made it to the boy's flag. It looked like nobody was guarding it.

_Sweet!_ She thought to herself.

She darted out from cover and made a line straight for it. The moment her paw grabbed it she heard a voice from behind her. "Sorry Ellie but I'll be needing that back." Alvin said as he walked up to her. Posed and ready to attack. She turned around and saw Theodore also closing in on her.

_Dang, I'm trapped._

"No way Alvin," She replied laughing a little as she slung the flag around her shoulder.

"Well you're gonna have to go through me missy." He said as he took another step forward.

"No problem," She replied simply smirking. A split second later she launched herself into the air and spun around, whipping Alvin across the face with her bushy tail. She landed on top of his shoulders with precision. She looked down and saw Alvin too dazed to try to grab her.

"Thanks for the lift Alvin!" She chuckled as she launched herself off of him. Sending him tumbling to the ground. She landed on top of a nearby couch and darted away. But Theodore was hot on her tail.

"Give that back Ellie!" He shouted as he tried to catch up to her.

"You'll have to catch me Theo!" She shouted back laughing. She then hopped down onto the floor and took a shortcut under the coffee table. She turned around and saw that Theodore disappeared.

_Guess I lost him._ She thought to herself grinning. She turned her head back around just in time to see a flash of green as she was tackled to the ground.

...

Simon didn't bother sneaking around too long because he saw Eleanor run past him and he knew she was fast so he might not have much time.

He stopped when he saw the girl's flag and looked around.

_Strange, where are Jeanette and Brittany?_ He thought as he scanned the area. _Probably hiding._

_Well, only one thing to do._ He thought as he darted out from the shadows and ran straight for the flag and grabbed onto it when- "Arrgh!"

He yelled as two chipmunks that seemingly came from nowhere knocked him to the ground.

"Got him!" Jeanette yelled as her and Brittany pinned back Simon's arms. "Brittany get the rubberbands." Jeanette said as Simon struggled to get free. "Arrgh let go Jeanette this isn't fair!" Simon shouted as he struggled. Jeanette just grinned at him. "You guys never mentioned any rules,"

Brittany returned with a couple small rubberbands and she tied back Simon's arms and legs. Tightening them a little too hard. "Ouch! Easy Brittany!" Simon yelped at her.

"No thanks," She said laughing darkly and giving them another yank.

He glared at her. "Alright Brittany I'll watch him, you go help out Ellie." Jeanette said with a nod to her sister. "Got it." Brittany said as she darted off to find her sister.

...

"Gotcha!" Theodore exclaimed as he pinned his counterpart to the ground.

"Dang it let me go Theo!" Eleanor yelled as she struggled to get free.

"Sorry Ellie not this time. Now give me the flag!" Theodore laughed as she tried to bite him. He thought it was cute.

She desperately looked around for some help. She then spotted a glimmer of pink poking around a box. "Not this time Theo!" She yelled as she stepped on his foot. He yelped in pain. Giving her the time to reach around onto her back and grab the flag. "Catch Brittany!" She said as she tossed it to her sister.

"Thanks Ellie!" Brittant said with a laugh as she caught the flag and darted off. "Hey!" Theodore yelled as he realized what just happened. He looked back down at the girl who was still under him, no longer struggling.

She just grinned at him innocently. He couldn't help but smile back as they both laughed.

...

Brittany was darting through boxes and random obstacles as she scurried towards the chipette's flag post. Where Jeanette was waiting.

"I can't believe you. This should be cheating," Simon said (still tied up) to the violet eyed chipette sitting next to him humming to herself.

"You shoulda said something earlier," she giggled.

"I got it Jeanette!" Brittany yelled as she appeared a few feet away with the flag still in hand.

"Oh great," Simon muttered to himself.

Brittany was about two feet from reaching the flag post when suddenly another chipmunk landed right in front of her. Blocking her path.

"Alvin!" Brittany yelled, surprised. "I was wondering when you'd show up." She laughed looking around him trying to figure out a way to get past.

"I'll be needing that back Britt." Alvin said trying to sound flirty.

"Ah no that's okay thanks for offering though," she said smirking.

"Come on you know you can't get past me."

Well if Ellie can, I think I can buddy," She giggled looking for an escape. Then she spotted Jeanette standing behind the flag post waving her hands in the air.

Brittany took the hint. She did a spin and tossed the flag to her sister. "Catch Jeanette!"

Too slow. Alvin's hand reached up and snatched the flag from the air.

_Dang! _Brittany and Jeanette thought.

"Haha nice try." Alvin laughed as he was about to grab the chipettes flag.

Brittant thought quickly. Suddenly an idea came to her. She swiftly grabbed Alvin's shoulders and pulled him close and kissed him on the cheek. Leaving him in a slight daze.

She took her chance and front flipped over him and snatched the chipmunks flag from his paws, landed pefectly, raised her small arms up and slammed it into the chipette's flag post.

"HAHA YES WE WON!" Brittany cheered running to Jeanette and hugging her.

"No way that was cheating! You can't distract me like that!" Alvin started arguing, recovering from the kiss and realizing what he just let happen.

"Sorry Alvin you guys didn't mention any rules" Eleanor said as she and Theodore walked back to their brothers and sisters.

Alvin just groaned and pouted.

"You guys did pretty good." Theodore said smiling.

"Thanks Theo!" Jeanette said happily as she untied Simon.

"Did you have fun?" She asked Simon with a giggle. He just gave her a playful punch on the arm.

"Yea I agree with Theo, good job." Simon said as he walked over to Alvin and slung an arm over his shoulder. "C'mon Alvin don't be so mad."

"Whatever let's just do the stupid catapult thing." Alvin said still sounding angry at how he got whooped so bad.

"Yea awesome!" Eleanor said excitedly bouncing on her toes. "Okay let's put the living room back together and get this started!" Jeanette said sounding more excited than Eleanor.

Simon and Theodore just laughed at them.

...

_Well that's the end of my second chapter to my first story! Hope you guys enjoyed it a lot because I didn't get someone to beta read this because I didn't feel like waiting so please don't get mad if there's a few mistakes. Also since I'm not popular yet I'm asking if the few people that read this please review and whether or not you do please try to share it with another because I really need help. At least favorite it! Thanks and next chapter will be up soon! :)_


End file.
